1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eye protectors, more
particularly to eye goggles which may be worn during swimming, skiing and other sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of goggles for the protection of one's eyes during the pursuit of athletic endeavors have been invented in the past. None has been fully appreciated by all professional swimmers because some of the goggles are made of a rigid material so that they are relatively heavy, are not comfortable to wear and generally cannot provide an adequate seal between the eye sockets of the wearer and the peripheral edges of the goggles. Other goggles are made of a soft material such that the lens frame body is easily deformed during use.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of swimming goggles 1 worn by a professional swimmer is shown to include a nose bridge (not visible) and two eyepieces 11 interconnected by the nose bridge. Each of the eyepieces 11 is made of a rigid material and has a relatively small size so as not to retard the swimming speed of the user. In use, the eyepieces 11 are fastened tightly around the head of the swimmer such that the rear periphery of the eyepieces 11 are located within the eye sockets of the swimmer (generally under the eyebrows), thereby providing a watertight seal. However, the goggles 1 can cause discomfort because of the rigidity of the eyepieces 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, a pair of conventional swimming goggles 10 used by an ordinary swimmer is shown to include two lens frames 101 and a nose bridge (not visible) interconnecting the lens frames 101. In order to provide watertight seal, each of the lens frames 101 is formed with an eye socket contacting unit 102 at the rear end portion thereof. When worn, the socket contacting unit 102 covers the entire eye socket of the swimmer (including a portion of the eyebrow) and does not cause discomfort to the swimmer. However, the socket contacting unit 102 has a relatively large size so that the swimming speed of the user is retarded. Thus, the known goggles do not conform to the needs of professional athletes.